Sasuke Uchiha's True Power
by Naruto666man
Summary: Sasuke discovers his true power in this epic trilogy! (part one)
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha's True Power

It was a bright and sunny weekend morning; the sky was blue, and the frenzied chirps of the morning birds echoed throughout all of Konohoa village. Sasuke Uchiha awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. "7:30 already huh" Sasuke thought to himself; "today I will learn my true life calling!" Sasuke muttered to himself. Sasuke made his way out of bed by uncovering himself out from under his sheets; he then proceeded to make his bed nice and tidy; Sasuke made sure to put down each layer very carefully; he first spread his comforter, then his sheets, and lastly: the blanket. Ah, yes how many nights had this blanket kept Sasuke warm? Too many to count... Too many indeed. Sasuke then tarted to pat down his lucky blanket and slide his hand up and down in a tender way; "oh, its still warm" purred Sasuke. "Time to cleanse myself..." murmured Sasuke to himself. Sasuke started towards the door, but just then he realized that something was amiss!

"Haha how foolish of me" said Sasuke; " of course ! I forgot to put on my shirt!" Sasuke exclaimed " I need to be more careful... what would Naruto say if he found out I was slacking?" he chuckled to himself. "Aaah, that would be problematic indeed." Finally, Sasuke walked towards his bedroom door; he hesitated for a moment, then reached for the doorknob, grabbed it then turned it and then opened the door. Sasuke made his way leisurely down the hallway; after a good distance, he made a sharp turn to the left and proceeded into his personal bathroom. He opened the cupboard and got out his tooth paste, then he picked up his tooth brush from the side; "if I dont maintain my oral hygiene, no one will respect me..." said Sasuke with a pained look. He then began to open the paste; being sure to twist to the left until it was fully opened; he then put the paste on his brush and began to scrub left and right in a brisk manner; "I cant forget to get the molars" he said to himself. When he was satisfied with the results of his strenuous brushing, he made a conscious decision to head into the kitchen and see what awaited him."I know what I must do" Sasuke said in a dark tone.

When Sasuke arrived in the kitchen he went straight to the fridge; he then grabbed the handles and opened both doors. "That is odd" murmured Sasuke as he surveyed the contents of the refrigerator with giddy delight. "I suppose I ought to treat myself" he said "I think I'll make my classic sandwich" he grinned. Sasuke then proceeded to remove the contents of the fridge from their place and set them gingerly, onto the counter. "Mmm, yes pickle,lettuce,tomato,ham,chicken,and OH NO! Dont forget the most important ingredient! Mayonnaise." Sasuke began to carefully arrange the ingredients in alphabetical order and then got out a butter knife from a nearby cupboard. He then carefully dipped into the mayonnaise and licked the knife; "mmm, that will show naruto not to eat my mayonnaise" he said, as he stuck the knife back into the mayonnaise jar. Sasuke then began to carefully place each pickle slice across the bread; being sure to distribute them evenly. Next, he began to place his favorite iceberg lettuce on the bread; then he placed the ham- OH NO! All of a sudden he heard a sharp ringing noise!

Sasuke surveyed his surroundings to see what was making the wretched noises; he then realized the noises came from the counter to his left, it was Sasukes phone! Sasuke went to see who was calling his phone; "who is calling me at a special time like this?' he asked with a puzzled expression. Why, it was Kakashi! "No doubt Kakashi has some important mission for me" Sasuke said, debating on whether or not to answer; "no, no, I am much to busy" he said, as he set his phone to silent. He then went back to making his sandwich; he carefully placed the ham, then, finally he placed down the thin sliced chicken and place another piece of bread on top; then for good measure he slabbed butter on both sides and put the masterpiece into the microwave for 30 seconds. "This will be yummy in my tummy" Sasuke exclaimed with giddy delight; he could contain himself no longer!

Now came the payoff; Sasukes favorite part: consumption. "Now that I am finished, my wait is over" whispered Sasuke in a quiet voice. Sasuke reached into the microwave for his sandwich but suddenly jumped back in surprise! " AGH!" Sasuke shrieked in pain! "I should have used a hot pad" said Sasuke, his voice dripping with regret as he eyed his burnt hands. But he was undeterred, he wasn't about to let this ruin his special day. So he went to the the storage room and grabbed an oven mitt; he then returned upstairs making sure not to fall; "I will eat my sandwich..." he said with determination. By the time he finally got back upstairs he noticed something had gone terribly wrong! "wha- what!? Where has my sandwich gone!?" screamed with rage as he noticed at a note written with the crudest of penmanship; Dear Sasuke I am sorry but I ate your sandwich... -Naruto. Sasuke went into a rage; "what have you done to me!? I will have my revenge Naruto! I swear! It begins now..."

-the end


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha's True Power

It was a bright and sunny weekend morning; the sky was blue, and the frenzied chirps of the morning birds echoed throughout all of Konohoa village. Sasuke Uchiha awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. "7:30 already huh" Sasuke thought to himself; "today I will learn my true life calling!" Sasuke muttered to himself. Sasuke made his way out of bed by uncovering himself out from under his sheets; he then proceeded to make his bed nice and tidy; Sasuke made sure to put down each layer very carefully; he first spread his comforter, then his sheets, and lastly: the blanket. Ah, yes how many nights had this blanket kept Sasuke warm? Too many to count... Too many indeed. Sasuke then tarted to pat down his lucky blanket and slide his hand up and down in a tender way; "oh, its still warm" purred Sasuke. "Time to cleanse myself..." murmured Sasuke to himself. Sasuke started towards the door, but just then he realized that something was amiss!

"Haha how foolish of me" said Sasuke; " of course ! I forgot to put on my shirt!" Sasuke exclaimed " I need to be more careful... what would Naruto say if he found out I was slacking?" he chuckled to himself. "Aaah, that would be problematic indeed." Finally, Sasuke walked towards his bedroom door; he hesitated for a moment, then reached for the doorknob, grabbed it then turned it and then opened the door. Sasuke made his way leisurely down the hallway; after a good distance, he made a sharp turn to the left and proceeded into his personal bathroom. He opened the cupboard and got out his tooth paste, then he picked up his tooth brush from the side; "if I dont maintain my oral hygiene, no one will respect me..." said Sasuke with a pained look. He then began to open the paste; being sure to twist to the left until it was fully opened; he then put the paste on his brush and began to scrub left and right in a brisk manner; "I cant forget to get the molars" he said to himself. When he was satisfied with the results of his strenuous brushing, he made a conscious decision to head into the kitchen and see what awaited him."I know what I must do" Sasuke said in a dark tone.

When Sasuke arrived in the kitchen he went straight to the fridge; he then grabbed the handles and opened both doors. "That is odd" murmured Sasuke as he surveyed the contents of the refrigerator with giddy delight. "I suppose I ought to treat myself" he said "I think I'll make my classic sandwich" he grinned. Sasuke then proceeded to remove the contents of the fridge from their place and set them gingerly, onto the counter. "Mmm, yes pickle,lettuce,tomato,ham,chicken,and OH NO! Dont forget the most important ingredient! Mayonnaise." Sasuke began to carefully arrange the ingredients in alphabetical order and then got out a butter knife from a nearby cupboard. He then carefully dipped into the mayonnaise and licked the knife; "mmm, that will show naruto not to eat my mayonnaise" he said, as he stuck the knife back into the mayonnaise jar. Sasuke then began to carefully place each pickle slice across the bread; being sure to distribute them evenly. Next, he began to place his favorite iceberg lettuce on the bread; then he placed the ham- OH NO! All of a sudden he heard a sharp ringing noise!

Sasuke surveyed his surroundings to see what was making the wretched noises; he then realized the noises came from the counter to his left, it was Sasukes phone! Sasuke went to see who was calling his phone; "who is calling me at a special time like this?' he asked with a puzzled expression. Why, it was Kakashi! "No doubt Kakashi has some important mission for me" Sasuke said, debating on whether or not to answer; "no, no, I am much to busy" he said, as he set his phone to silent. He then went back to making his sandwich; he carefully placed the ham, then, finally he placed down the thin sliced chicken and place another piece of bread on top; then for good measure he slabbed butter on both sides and put the masterpiece into the microwave for 30 seconds. "This will be yummy in my tummy" Sasuke exclaimed with giddy delight; he could contain himself no longer!

Now came the payoff; Sasukes favorite part: consumption. "Now that I am finished, my wait is over" whispered Sasuke in a quiet voice. Sasuke reached into the microwave for his sandwich but suddenly jumped back in surprise! " AGH!" Sasuke shrieked in pain! "I should have used a hot pad" said Sasuke, his voice dripping with regret as he eyed his burnt hands. But he was undeterred, he wasn't about to let this ruin his special day. So he went to the the storage room and grabbed an oven mitt; he then returned upstairs making sure not to fall; "I will eat my sandwich..." he said with determination. By the time he finally got back upstairs he noticed something had gone terribly wrong! "wha- what!? Where has my sandwich gone!?" screamed with rage as he noticed at a note written with the crudest of penmanship; Dear Sasuke I am sorry but I ate your sandwich... -Naruto. Sasuke went into a rage; "what have you done to me!? I will have my revenge Naruto! I swear! It begins now..."

-the end


End file.
